Understanding
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Even if there is a misunderstanding. Even if it is so complex that it ends up tangling everything into a mess. As long as you don't give up, it isn't the end. Hope exists for a reason: Such is the moon's way of blessing the two." GrayLu fanfic.


**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **Summary** \- "Even if there is a misunderstanding. Even if it is so complex that it ends up tangling everything into a messy situation. As long as you don't give up, it isn't the end. Hope exists for a reason: Such is the moon's way of blessing the two." A GrayLu alternative end to my other fic.

 **Genre** \- Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Proof-reader** \- Nora57 (thank you so much for everything!)

 **Note** \- This is an alternative ending to my other fic which is called **"Misunderstandings."** Reading that one first is definitely **recommended** , as you might not understand this fic as well if you if you don't. Just skimming through it fine as well. Still, if the reader so wishes, then reading this **ending** on its own isn't that **bad** of a choice. It's just _not_ **optimal.**

* * *

 **Ch XXX**

 **Moon's Blessing**

If anyone thinks that the ice maker isn't interested in romance, is gay or just doesn't care, they are wrong. For he has one, a ray of sunshine - the naive newcomer. True, at first he thought she was just _cute, a little sexy but_ nothing special. Oh, how greatly he has had underestimated her. He gives her a few weeks to see what she is made off, and she blows him away. For, he is already smitten. The female mage whom he likes to refer as,

 _"Cruel Beauty..."_

At first, he thinks that he may be just into her body. After-all she is very attractive and hot - makes him drool. No, he is not a pervert from any angle... okay, maybe a little but nothing _extreme_. As he spends more time with her, he realizes how relaxed he feels around her; how his mundane days become better than ever just by sharing a seemingly simplistic but amazingly enjoyable conversations with her. She has the power to enlighten his entire world with just one simple but precious smile - The smile for which he was willing to sacrifice his everything.

The question is, why exactly does the _cruel beauty not_ realize it? Okay, _cruel_ might be an exaggeration, but it is true that she _is_ dense. _Too_ dense as compared to what one would expect from her. She is intelligent and has always proved to be. He even trusts her in this aspect and even depends on her brains during their missions. In-fact, everyone does and secretly, he is proud of her. Remember the time when they had to catch golden nightingale, and the team had no idea how to? Well, she did. She devised such a plan that it worked and they even got a bonus for fulfilling the requirements in a short while! That was amazing. He couldn't help but pat her head (he saw Erza doing it) and she giggled. That giggle was... Wait- no this is going in another direction.

What he wants to say is, why an overly smart woman like her can't read his feelings and emotions?

True, he has not straightforwardly revealed his affections for the adorable creature (whom he wants to whisper words of love, make love till death and never let go) but hey, he has been dropping hints properly!

 **Hints**

 **.**

 **-** Always ensuring that he is the only one to stand besides her (and not as much around others) so that he can watch over her from behind. Too bad, flame-brain steals the privilege from him at the crucial moments. Sometimes, circumstances lead them to be separated. Anyways, he doesn't want to come off clingy, but still when the blonde is in the company of another man, he feels veins popping out of his forehead, and he succeeds in hiding them. Being a calm and collected guy he is, he acts cool but only he knows about his heart. Now, who is at fault? It's obviously not him, right?

\- Making sure that the blonde is in perfect condition, even if he has to stalk her stealthily (while making sure no one finds him out) in order to make sure of her security. Protecting her silently, enjoying the unexpected eye-contacts (but never showing it) All of these are proper hints, you know!

\- More-over, protecting her smile by dropping mystery presents at home. No way even in her dreams, Lucy would find out that the person she refers excitedly as her secret admirer to him, is actually the person standing in front of her. Then she gives him sweetest and the most adorable smile ever and he thinks, _why has the earth not exploded already?_ He finds his mind and heart floating to the heights of the sky but he would not dare reveal it.

Wait, doesn't that mean... He sucks at providing hints? Whatever.

 _._

The truth is - no matter how much he tries to earn her company, she automatically spends more time with the pinkette due to them being _best_ friends (he cringes at the thought. why is it not to him. It's another thing he is grateful to the dragon slayer for bringing her to _him_ \- to the guild) How carelessly the flame-breather visits her apartment, how they know about each other's secrets. It all makes him jealous, it hurts yet surprisingly he can _cool down_ these feelings quickly.

 _"Maybe it's due to him being a gifted ice mage?"_ he laughs pathetically at his silly pun.

The fire-brain is always around her, grinning and showing off his goofy smile. The only thing which has kept him in control is, she likes the idiot's company. Otherwise he would have dealt with the fire mage a long time ago. She even blushes around him at times, and this stings the ice maker's heart.

The porcelain cheeks don't give him the pleasure.

.

And thus times move on. Sad times come, but so happy day, and he is still living somehow. All of these moments bring him to the present day. Seemingly average, but something might just happen, something which is going to bring drastic changes to his life. Whether it's for better or worse, that's up to him.

 **/.\**

Today is a lazy morning, the day seems slow and lethargic . It's summer, after-all. He arrives in the guild as he yawns in and out. His keen ears happen to hear the dreadful rumors involving _a pair of bratty twin spirits, her_ and _him._ he has a heart-attack ... Apparently, they have revealed h _is skillfully masked_ feelings towards the blonde... almost. Suddenly the slow time seems to pick up its pace. The night is going to be _hell-ish._ He is going to think out strange thoughts, maybe unable to even get a wink.

The result - he forgets to put on his pants the entire day, leaving him with his underwear only. The others laugh and feels the embarrrassment.

.

But still this is not all to it. For today is the day, he is going to face her once and for all. He has made up his mind.

.

His heart is thumping hard as he catches her sight. Blushing a crimson red, she makes the butterflies fly all around within his stomach with her obvious _"I-am-confused-because-a-guy-is-interested-in-me-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do"_ symptoms. This much is clear even to him from her robotic style of walking and dozing off..

He is starting to expect something from her, maybe she loves him as intensely as he does. Just the thought of it is so engrossing that he spends the day daydreaming - in his boxers (Because the awkwardly behaving blonde was making the room a bit too hot). As he is busy in comparing her smooth, silky hair with the beautiful orange-red sun setting beyond the peachy horizon, she calls his name in a whimpered tone and he freaks out. Wanting to talk somewhere in secret (or so she had told him) they start to take quiet steps. He feels that he is going to explode from inside and the reason of his death will be none other than the not-so-innocent woman - _Lucy Heartfilia_. The _ice_ comes in handy and he was back to his usual self in a matter of ten seconds.

She is standing nervous right before his eyes, hands twitching and breath out of place.

 _"Gray... "_

His heart rises like a sun as he breathed in and sinks as he breathed out. She is gazing intently at him, cheeks flushed and her stare piercing right through his heart. He swallows his saliva as he makes an attempt to part his lips. He is going to say it. This is the moment. Everything is perfect. She is going to be his, that is, as long as she feels the same towards him. The lump in his neck moves upward as he glances at her one moment and at the ground the next moment.

 _T-there is... no way that gemini is true, right..?"_ She whispers.

Rolling her eyes in embarrassment, playing with her hair, glancing at him with such nervousness as her voice disappears. And so, the mirror which reflects her image in his mind, cracks.

 _"I mean, it's you... we are talking about. You and I... are just friends... right?" She laughs nervously, trying to meet the ends of her fingers._

He feels empty. Suddenly, he feels another emotion, and he thinks it's right - the urge to meet her expectations. He always has, he always will. This is the reason he is better than the flame mage, right? He is more compromising him, more faithful, more gentle; he is going to prove it once for all.

The countless images of her time spent with his eternal rival start passing through his eyes. She is always laughing, beaming, around him. They give off a _couple-like_ aura and even get teased by the guildmates for it. It stings him but he hides it behind a cool demeanor. Yeah, he always has. There's no way he can say it to her. The statement of her makes him feel that she doesn't feel anything for him. It is just him all along, raising stupid expectations which will never be answered.

 _"No."_ Something inside him screams out. _" Don't give up. Grab her tight. Make her say... Look at me! Feel me! I am in love with you... you dimwit! How can you be so bright and slow at the same time?_

 _"How can you be... you..."_

He breaks. Something within him breaks. The world breaks as well. Everything does. And he doesn't give a damn to it.

 _"Please, Never stop being you..."_ He whispers, and she is unable to hear, giving him a quizzical look. He feels pathetic.

And then he lied, noncholantly and coolly - just like he does all the time and he was satisfied with the perfect lie. Now she can rest in peace and rush off to her home calmly. Leaving him all alone in the dark.

 _Yeah... we are friends. Always will be, nothing more. Nothing less."_

Lonely. pathetic. heartbroken - a puppet of her expectations.

.

Then something happens. Maybe, it is just him but he sees her and notices. Notices how the facial expressions gradually turn bitter as she lightly bites her lower lip - No, it must be just him. Afterall, does she not love that fire freak? He wants to hold her, tell her that he loves him much more than she can imagine, more than the moon which is craving for the sun; more than the sky which cares for the earth...

More than the fire rising towards the stars.

Being selfish and forceful to her, the woman of his dreams, is something he will never even think of. He loves her truly, so he doesn't want to come off annoying and demanding. He wants to respect her choice, her decisions. To him, that's the most important thing.

 _"Is t-that so... That's how it would be right... I am such an idiot... Looks like I was worrying about some stupid problems..."_

He sees her face darken for a moment, it is him restless. Maybe he is wrong, maybe she does feel something - Faint hopes submerge deep within his heart.

 _"I-"_

 _."Yeah, we are just friends in the end and will forever be... Good friends."_

She looks at him, and grimaces. He can only awe at her, mesmerized as he makes a vague choice at a wrong moment. It's something which he will willingly regret forever. She walks away, as he finds himself unable to take off his eyes from her. He extends his hand, a little more and he would grab the light - his light. But it fades away, leaving him vulnerable.

He sees a carefree fire dragon slayer exiting the guild just in the meantime - it's the worst. He managed to catch the sight of the female mage, who has broken into a dash now as her figure disappears far head. He looks at him with concern and worry.

 _"Gray, what happened to Lucy?!"_

He is pissing him off, why was he here anyways? Just because he is better at stating his care for his comrades? Nonsense. Was he going to add salt to his wounds, make fun of him?

 _"None of your concern!"_

He comes off angry but he doesn't mean it. It's against his intentions.

" _You... It was you right?... Bastard!"_

The jumps at him, his fingers firmly rolled into a fist.

 _"Answer me... Gray!" He howls hoarsely._

But he can't answer, what can he say anyway? That _he_ is the reason, _she_ can't be his? That it is _his_ fault that _she_ loves the fire bastard (whom he is beginning to loathe by now) Or- Just what? He doesnt understand anything, and he doesn't want to. He can't see anything. The fire is blinding, he has turned _blind_ to reality.

 _"Lo-"_

 _"She was crying!"_

His eyes widen as he looks at the halted fist right before his very eyes. He must be joking, the guy must be annoying him as he always does, he thought.

 _"No I didn't... idiot... She was laughing just a minute ago..." He utters in a low tone, eyes darting back and forth._

 _"Huh? If you are a man, then say it aloud!"_ Natsu provokes him, breathing a fiery flame.

And it works like a charm. His pride shakes a little and then it cries for attention, as it boils down in his heart.

"I said she was laughing- you dimwit!" He roars loudly, blocking the fire with an ice shield in the meantime.

He can't help but smirk. He finds blood gushing towards his mind, it's like those old days when he would fight _a lot_ with this rival of his. For a moment, he forgets about everything and just enjoy the exchange of fists with

 _"I could smell it, the smell of tears. You made her cry... bastard!"_

The statement catches him off-guard. If Natsu could smell it, then there must be something wrong with her. Was it due to him? Did he say something?

 _'I-is she for real? But why would she-'_

His mind is so occupied that he froze on his feet. Before he can even react, a punch lands on his face, knocking him to the ground.

His heart aches as the pinkette gives him a furious look, staring down at him.

It hurts. He had received worse from Natsu before, but none of it has hurt this much. Maybe, it's the emotional damage? That guy really knows how to leave him baffled, really.

He waits for more to come, but there's nothing. The fire mage has stopped. Instead of punching at him, he is staring daggers at him. For some reason, it annoys him. The raven-haired guy has already predicted that something bad is about to come from _that_ mouth, and he wants to shut it permanently before it comes.

"Gray... Tell me... Do you love her?" Natsu asks something unexpected.

There is not anger in his tone. It isn't pity either. There's just this distinct care, sympathy, and all the stuff for which he hates the fire-breather. How dare he be perceptive, when normally he's clueless. Or is this guy secretly cunning, and it's actually _them_ who are being made a fool of?

" _You're just Natsu, damn it!"_ He curses at him in his mind.

He hasn't said anything, he can't reply. He can't come face-to-face with his feelings anymore. Is it even love? Or is just an obsession? Some kind of time-passing activity? Even if it is love, why does he have to tell him? Why-

"On second thought, never mind." Natsu says assertively, his back facing him.

Leaving him dumbfounded, the dragon-slayer leaves him alone, running ahead to check up on their mutual friend and possible crush. He stands still, feeling the cold breeze as the nightmare continued. His body which can tolerate the coldest climate, isn't even able to handle this mild weather. He is an emotional mess right now.

 _"I couldn't answer... Lucy was crying...? What rubbish..."_

A moment of hysteria, as he chuckles beneath the wide yet strikingly lonely sky. The mere chuckles turn into a loud laughter as he veiled his face with his arm.

 _"It must be because, she felt sorry for me. It would always be Natsu, I know...Damn it!"_

Laughter reduce into groans as he finds his eyes dampening.

 _"There is no way she would choose me..." He groans, staring at the ground._

He clenches his fists tightly, rubbing one of the thumb harshly against his forefinger. Then a realization hits him, and he loosens his grip.

 _No, I have to confirm it. I need to see it with my own eyes... or else I would regret it later..." He mutters in his mouth, his eyes wide open as he looks straight ahead._

It's a sudden desire, but so strong that it feels like his heart is commanding him, and he has no other choice but to obey it. The sun has already set, but he doesn't want to call it a day. If he won't confirm it today, he will never be able to- he knows. It's his last chance.

His feet start moving on their own, shaking at first. His head is buzzing, his feelings are overflowing. He doesn't know where exactly he can find her, but he has a vague idea about the stellar mage's whereabouts. Whenever the blonde gets sad, she is at the nearest park. He doesn't know when he came to know about it, and it doesn't matter. A strong desire rises in his heart and submerges back in: he needs to say sorry to her; for being foolish, for being prideful, for never being honest. He clutches the area which his shirt is supposed to be, but he ain't wearing one. He has tossed somewhere yet again, but he doesn't care (apart from cursing at himself once)

He reaches the park, his eyes yearning for the sight of familiar figure as he forgets even to catch his breath. He darts quickly towards that spot, _her_ hidden spot- the spot where she has always cried without telling anyone. The spot where she often looked at the sunset.

He reaches near the bench where she has always sat, he knows his is about to burst. And then he finds her, and for a moment, all of his feelings arise but get stuck at the back of his throat. He can't breath anymore.

For there's Natsu near her, he's hugging her. His eyes (still not believing the sight) look beyond the scene of crime, and they grow even wider. His heart breaks like a bead of glass after it refracts a dazzling scenery. For what he sees is, a _pink sunset-_ perfection. beauty. things going just the way they are supposed to be. The only drawback to it is, it's _blinding_ \- at least for him _._

 _"Looks like... I was unneeded..."_ He chuckles, ruffling his hair all the way to the back.

There's nothing to do now. Nothing. He should just head back, and sink into his bed or bath... that doesn't even matter. Nothing does. _Wait- he still has to pick up his shirt._ He sneers at the astray wave thought, praising his evil mind and its terrific skills.

As his feet change their direction, he dawdles a small distance. His feet stop as he he feels a sudden intense pain, a hunger: to see her again. He tries to suppress it but fails miserably. He wants to see her, once is fine. As long as he can etch the sight- so that he can never forget it. So that he can look past the turrets of this day, and be able to spend time with her without the memories of today hurting her. With _her_ \- _his_ Lucy-

He immediately stops. His mouth gapes wide. He has said something weird yet again, and is wondering why he did so.

 _"When did she even become mine?" He questions himself, eyes shaking._

He stares at his fingers, as he finds an ache arising in his brain. His hands tremble terribly as he recollects a piece of memory, something which he has come to forget. He closes his eyes.

 _He remembers it vividly. Wind blowing. A canopy of dark clouds. A faint but alluring smell of perfume. A girl with golden hair is sitting on the bench._

 _._

 _He doesn't know why but he has followed her feet. Her shoulders are rounded, her spirits are low, her back looks sad; she seems discouraged. He doesn't know what, but something bad has happened- he can feel it._

 _._

 _He wants to help her, he wants to console her; as her friend, as her comrade. But it's difficult for him. He can't do what his best friend can, he's not good at dealing with such sensitive matters as fearlessly. He feels awkward doing so. He wants to help but he doesn't know how to._

 _So he doesn't._

 _._

 _As she's about to leave, he hides behind a tree instinctively. She passes by him, and he hunches his shoulders. A sharp gust follows after he pursuits, and his eyes immediately curve upwards. For he sees her. Her cheeks are moist, she has been crying for who-knows-how-long while he has just stood there, doing nothing._

 _His shoulders drop, and he laments at himself._

 _._

 _He comes home, and regrets the happenings throughout the night. Finally he comes to a decision, he will tell her everything tomorrow, and apologize. And then he will tell her that she can always rely on him- that is- if she wants to. Yeah, even he can do something so simple._

 _Thinking up such naive schemes, he goes to sleep_

 _._

 _As soon as he steps inside the guild, he realizes the gravity of situation. The weight he is bearing is more brittle than his expectations led him to believe. One wrong move and he could hurt her. Even so, he tries to approach her but his feet freeze._

 _So he shakes his head, and turns his back away. Just when does, he hears her. Her angelic voice stopping him, telling him to wait. It is a rather hasty voice, as if she is worrying about something. A million thoughts race through his mind. Maybe his cover was blown? Maybe_ _she is going to tell him off about it? His feet freeze, he isn't able to move._

 _She catches up to him, and tells her to face him. He immediately does- he is surprised at his own quick reflexes. But what's more surprising is the girl standing before hi, for she is not scowling mad at him._

 _She's beaming at him- beaming so dazzlingly that he can't help but awe at her. To think, this is the same girl who looked so frail yesterday? He is unable to believe it._

 _His heart burns with a strange passion, something awakens inside him. For some reason, he can't help but smile back. He decides to be selfish for once. He isn't going to tell her anything, not when she is still being true to herself. She must have resolved the incident herself, he thinks. And then he finds himself smile back at her._

 _"So that's how I..."_

 _The scenery around him is stellar._

"So that's how I..." He smiles faintly, clearly pleased.

He looks up, the night is clear. The canopy of clouds is gone, and in its place, an endless stream of stars has become visible. He awes. A natural smile dances on his face.

And then he jumps forward with a grin on his face.

He runs and runs till he reaches the spot he ran away from earlier. His spot.

"Oi... Natsu!" He roars, it is the roughest he has ever sound. It feels good.

"W-wha- Gray-" The pinkette hasn't even finished his sentence, but he has fallen to ground on receiving a powerful blow.

"G-gray?! What- please stop!" Lucy plead in confusion.

"You bastard! What's with you-"

Another blow. He's on the ground, puffing out hot air. The ice maker is grinning and it irritates the fire slayer to no ends.

"You... will pay for it, ice princess!" He growls, hands on his knees. And then he projects his body forward in a maddening rush; only to clash a hard, icy wall. Then it broke.

"You fell for it, idiot~" The ice mage sneers as he jumps over the wall, only to crouch near the fellow male.

"What... what's with you today? You seem different..." Natsu inquires with cold eyes, rubbing his head. While not powerful enough to cause him to bleed, the collision still manages to leave damage bad enough to make him dizzy. He barely succeeds in able to sit.

Lucy can't make anything out of the situation. She just stands still in the corner, screaming at short intervals.

"Earlier, you asked something..." The ice mage said, clearing his throats as he looks straight into the dragon slayer's eyes. It is a confident gaze and it catches his fellow off-guard.

"Huh? You mean about Lucy, right? What right do you have to come back now, you-" He attempts to make a fireball, only to cut short by a handful of ice and a finger on his mouth.

"I... I think I love her." He finally says it, albeit in a low tone.

"You... That's your excuse? You're the worst! I-"

"I mean my words! I love Lucy Heartfilia. The only woman I have ever loved this intimately!" He confesses again, this time loud enough for the stellar spirit mage to hear.

"You... Clarify yourself! What do you wanna say?" Natsu demands on spotting a bewildered Lucy behind Gray's back, as he sees her stepping back once and forward twice.

"I am an idiot. I am an idiot in love. I saw you with her and I... got jealous." He finishes his sentence in between small pauses, his expression unreadable.

"Huh?"

"I thought you two are a couple. No, you guys _are_ a couple, right? I feel sorry a bit even if the other party is you, Natsu." He utters his mind out, unable to stop.

"Even if I am sorry, even if you two are happy, I just I can't give up on her! This is a declaration of war!" He roars, faces him forward and grins his mightiest.

"... You... I don't even know from where to begin." Natsu says quietly, lighting pinching his lip.

Then the dragon slayer punches the ice mage on his cheek with much impact. The ice maker takes it as his eternal rival being angry, and about to come at him.

Except that's the least bit of his intention.

When the fire mage stands up, wipes off the dust from his pants, only to leave in the exiting direction; it's when Gray realizes something is so wrong that even his assumption can't support it. It ignites the wood of rage within him.

"You bastard... At least finish what you started!" The ice mage howls from behind.

But Natsu doesn't stop, and instead, only propels to move forward.

"You... are you making fun of me? Am I not even worthy to be your opponent anymore?!" Gray asks without thinking twice.

The fire mage looks behind, only to give him a dumbfounded look.

"Huh? What are ya even talking about? Of-course _not_! Have you gone nuts or what?"

"You..." Gray whispers, gritting his teeth rapidly.

"Look, I only think of Lucy as a dear friend, nothing more. Get that in your dense brain, you slowpoke! And you dare call me dense when you are the one being stupidly clueless to ever little thing possible!" Natsu adds in further.

Gray is perplexed. He doesn't even know where he went wrong. In the first place, is the Natsu standing before his eyes even telling the truth? Leave that alone, is he even real?

"How is that... even possible... " He mumbles, trembling.

"Don't ask me! I am leaving now, you dumb ice queen!" Natsu answers from a distance, moving at a quick pace. Then he stops with a blank expression.

"Of-course, you are a dear friend of mine... If I don't help my friend, who would?" He mumbles and smiles, picking up his pace again. Within a minute, he is out of sight, not even a trace of him can be seen.

Minute by minute, time passes and Gray still hasn't grasped it. He then shakes his head, looks around him and notices how he has completely forgotten about the blonde. He wants answers to his questions, but he doesn't know how to ask them of the blonde. So he remains silent. Meanwhile, he spots Lucy progressing slowly to his side. He doesn't stop her, nor he moves. The situation continues, until both are sitting side by side, but far enough so that physical contact is not possible.

"So..."

A voice startles him. It is hers.

"Y-yes?" He answers, clearly nervous.

"You like me..." She says it a tone which makes it difficult for him to ignore. It's such a warm tone, it engulfs him.

He looks at her, focuses on her face and time just stops. For, she's smiling. The Lucy he thought was bound for another person was smiling. It felt weird. Heck, it felt wrong, because he never took it would ever happen. A situation involving him and her in a positive mood was one of his dreams, except it never happened. Now that it was happening, he was beginning to chicken out. The courage from earlier was fading out, and in its place, a miasma of nervousness was taking control.

"I like you, too." She says it. She says it while looking at him, in his eyes. And he can't question it. She's earnest. She means it. It's everything he could ever want, yet he still can't trust her. He still has questions. So the bubble of tension bursts, and he bursts himself.

"What about Natsu? Don't you like him? In-fact, I thought he even Loke had more chance than me. Maybe, even Hibiki. What is it? Are you being kind like you always are? Don't do it. Don't go out of your way of me. Don't look at me with such kind eyes. I have had enough of these false hopes!" He breaks down, it's hopeless. His feelings are pouring it and he can't even barricade them. What a disgusting side he's showing to her. It's worse than trusting her. It's worse than he has been imagining it would be. At this rate, she might end up hating him and this time, he might be a goner for good.

"Of-course I mean it! Don't you dare question my feelings. Don't you dare question what I feel for the man I love. Don't you even try! Besides, who are you to blame me? You have been flirting with Juvia, haven't you? And yet you dare question my sincerity!" She counters back, jolting his shoulders; and he knows this time. He was being stupidly insecure about it. It awakens the rational mind of his, and he finally begins to think straight.

"I... I am sorry." He remembers her crying face, and for a minute, freezes. " I am so sorry... I hurt you for so long..." He apologizes bitterly, as he grabs her comparatively warmer hands.

"Just... drop it. Idiot!" She yells, only to hug him tightly as tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

"I am sorry..." He continues as he stands still.

"Stop it. It doesn't matter anymore..." She screeches a little, as she runs her hands up and down his broad back.

He's finally calm, as he tries to move his shaky hands.

"I didn't feel.. anything for her. It's always been you, Lucy. I will admit it, I did try to flirt with her... It was only to make you jealous. Also, I thought maybe I had someone, I would be able to forget you, and by doing this, you will be able to be happy with someone without me hurting... Okay, those are superficial words. I will admit now.. Maybe somewhere in my head, I just wanted to be loved... Anyone would do, I thought... If it could help in easing the pain resulting from these feelings, I wanted to do something. My love is not as selfless and remarkable as I thought it was..." He made a second confession of the day, and it was more miserable than the first one.

 _"It is downright terrible of him! Who even tell such stuff to the person they just confessed to? Seriously..._ " She thinks, yet can't help but smile. At least he is being honest, she is enchanted for that. Maybe that part of him is why she fell in love with him.

"I am sorry, I was too desperate... But that's because, I thought I had no chance. To be honest, I hate myself for doing that..." He's practically sobbing now, it's not his character and he knows. Yet, he can't control every little ounce of it.

"You should. There's no way thing would turn any better that way!" She tells him in a hurt tone, now facing him eye-to-eye. Except he can't face her.

He remains silent. He has nothing to say to her.

"I won't lie... Subconsciously, I too might have been trying to make you jealous...I was thinking of doing the same with Natsu.." She says quietly.

"Eh?" Gray felt likes ears were ringing.

"I wanted to forget about you too, Gray." She stated seriously.

"Except I couldn't. Your words saved me. They resonated. No, that's _not_ it," She shakes her head. "In-case, I couldn't get you, I would have still loved you. Natsu might have been a replacement- even worse than that." She makes a grave confession.

"So we are both the same..." He says slowly. True that a part of him is still unable to accept it reality, but the rational side of him is steadily taking control.

"Yeah. Weird, isn't it? Still, I can't hate you." She replies in the same quiet tone.

"Us being similar isn't bad... We usually agree on opinions." Gray mutters, and she widens her eyes.

"You.. didn't have to say that. It's obvious." She pouts, eyes twinkling as the memories of past envelop her very being. She has a revelation.

"It got to be us!" She says loudly, determined. The ice mage merely gawks at her.

"So... so if that helps you feel better, smile already, idiot!" She tells him face-to-face, flushing a deep pink.

He grimaces

And then something unexpected happens. Lucy pushes him back on the ground, brings her face near him, as they have a passionate gazing session. He can finally admire her chocolate brown eyes, her flawless skin, her immeasurable beauty up-close. And then she _kisses_ him, sitting on his bare chest; and he feels like melting in her warmth, in her embrace. It's not a very long kiss, but isn't momentary either. It's just the right amount, the perfect length.

The blonde recoils, only to have a hungry Gray push her in this time. He kisses her, and she is delighted. She kisses back, and manages to slips her tongue in (being the more emotionally stable at that time) as she explores as much of his mouth as she can manage. After a heated battle, Gray manages to come on top as he pays her back for every little crime she has committed, every little magic she has elaborated with that seductive body of hers. He's too heated up, and it shows as his kisses are passionate, a little crazy as he doesn't go easy on her, biting her lower lip once. The kiss breaks and the two separate, clearly out of breathe.

" _Pretty good_..." Lucy compliments, half-winking at him, breathing fast and heavy.

"You... surprised me first... I had to be... _good enough_..." He said in a sultry tone, even the lack of enough air couldn't stop him from smirking.

"I just learned today... You are... surprisingly cynical..." She blurted a serious question out of nowhere, and Gray isn't exactly pleased.

"Err... yeah..." He murmurs, ruffling his hair slowly with the palm of his hand.

"And I learned how... passionate you can be..." He looks at her, smirking for once.

Lucyi is surprised, it's a turn on for her. She rubs her forefinger under her lips, and seemingly trails a path. when he doesn't get it, she straightforwardly impersonates him, and his _very mocking_ smug smile. And she can't help but find him more desirable than ever when his smirk melts into a smile as he blushes a little. It's a pure smile, very innocent: just like Gray at heart.

"I want more!" The blonde says restlessly, and Gray just has to answer her expectations: _too hot_ is _too hot._

As he lowers his head in order to caress her soft lips with a velvety touch, a gentle shower begins.

And it is a shower of love; albeit not a very pure one, but it _doesn't_ need to be pure in order to be _real._

The moonlight shines bright as their silhouettes make love to each other.

Intensely. Passionately. Lovingly.

Yet, it's strangely drizzling. Eventually clouds gather up, and it turns into a violent storm. Even the moon is covered, unable to be seen. But the two don't falter, don't hesitate from touching each other. Even the great storm loses against their stubbornness, as it slowly loses its intensity; only to become a steady, gentle rain-shower.

"They say the night the two earn the moon's blessings, proves to be the night of their eternally lasting bond. It will never break, never bend, never ever misshape. As long as the two have an honest view, and an understanding heart, nothing can come between them. After-all, love doesn't demand you to be in the light all the time. Sometimes, the darkness can nurture you better than the loving embrace of the light. When two people overcome darkness together, their bond becomes strong till a point reaches when it becomes unbreakable.

 _"As long as there's hope, all is not lost. Such is the moon's way of rewarding the two loved ones."_

 **[The End]**

* * *

 _ **Rain Corner**_

 _I finally wrote it... Thank God it's over.. It's morning here and I don't even feel sleepy. Wow. I hope the message reached the people. I wasn't trying to paint it as a selfless love. At first, it did seem like it, but imo within a certain limit, a selfish love is much better in a long run. So yeah it's okay to be a little selfish. Overdoing is bad, a little bit of everything is always good._

 _Well, that's what I think. Be sure to tell me what you guys think in the form of the **reviews**! Thank you ^^_

 _Btw this is **true end.** so yup your sufferings have been answered _


End file.
